Retouched
by Day6
Summary: Cat never thought she'd find love again. Puckentine. My story my rules.


**Alright, here we go.**

**This is kind of a sequel to Untouchable by just like our last. I just reread it and this happened. I pretty much fanficed a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I know Sam is a girl. I don't want anyone commenting "You know Sam is a girl, right?" or anything like that.**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna say this once… for anything I ever write… I don't own the show.**

She remembers the husband she once had. She honors his memory by taking care of the child he left her with. She didn't know if she could ever move on from her true love. She wasn't even sure if he would have wanted her to.

Somehow, she re-found love. She reluctantly moved on and found the happiness that had been prematurely snatched away from her

…

_August 23__rd__, 2015_

_Dear Robbie,_

_I miss you so much. I think Arthur knows he has no daddy and that I'm all alone. I wish you were here to help me take care of him. I know you're looking down at us and smiling._

_Love,_

_Caterina_

...

She still cries herself to sleep every night, wishing someone would hold her. Sometimes she sleeps with the baby just to feel like she's not alone.

She's scared to move on. She fears that moving on will make it seem that she doesn't love him anymore. There will always be a place for him in her heart, but he left a void that dug deep in her that wanted to be filled with the love of another.

…

_July 28__th__, 2015_

_Dear Robbie,_

_It's been a whole year since you died. Tori and Jade keep telling me to move on but I wanted to wait. I don't know if I can ever let go of you. Why couldn't you die when we were old and ready?_

_I took off my wedding ring for good today._

_Love,_

_Caterina_

...

He fell into her life, literally. She could almost swear that god set up this encounter himself and that he made it so she couldn't possibly overlook him and walk away.

…

_November 2__nd__, 2015_

_Dear Robbie,_

_I met someone today. He saved my life. I was thrown into the back of a garbage truck after saving a kitten. He jumped in after me, a complete stranger, and saved me from being crushed. I felt that spark again, so when he asked to see me again… I said yes._

_Love,_

_Caterina_

…

She hated herself for falling for another man. But the spark they shared was undeniably strong. But she hated herself because she felt that it was stronger, that she was falling harder. He was everything she ever wanted in a man, and didn't carry around a stupid puppet.

She told him about Arthur on their second date. He asked about her father but she refused to say anything about him. He accepted that.

…

_February 7__th__, 2016_

_Dear Robbie,_

_I'm finally moving on, just because I know it's what you would want. I understand now that you truly meant it when you said you'd never leave me. It was you who made sure Sam would see me fall into that truck. You knew he would make me happy again. Didn't you?_

_Today was Sam's birthday so as a present I let him meet Arthur for the first time. Arthur likes him, I can tell. I know Sam will be a great father. I know you would have too._

_Don't be mad, I plan on giving Sam a special Valentine's Day present next week. I would really appreciate it if you weren't looking over me then._

_Love,_

_Caterina_

…

She walked in on him reading the letters. She didn't know what she was feeling. Regret from keeping it from him. Anger from him reading them without permission. Guilt because she knows she should have shared that part of her life him already.

He looked up at her with full understanding and apologized. Apologized for snooping, apologized for the husband she lost, apologized that he couldn't comfort her sooner.

That night when she cried to sleep, she had someone to hold her tight.

…

_June 26__th__, 2016_

_Dear Robbie,_

_For my birthday I asked Sam to come visit you with me. I hope you liked him. Arthurs getting so big, did you see he can walk now? He called Sam "Daddy" the other day. Should I let him? I think I'll let him call Sam "Dad" but I'll make sure he knows you're him father._

_Sam is so good to me; I know this is what you wanted for me; to be happy. But I feel you less and less. Are you going away? Well, you'll always be in my heart._

_Love,_

_Caterina_

…

Every day she found herself falling harder for him. She could no longer deny it: she had fallen in love.

…

_July 15__th__, 2017_

_Dear Robbie,_

_He promised he'd never leave me._

_Love,_

_Caterina_

…

His house was big and empty just like his heart was until she came in and filled both. He loved her so much and would never do anything to hurt her. He sometimes thought about the husband she lost and if that was still holding her back from her letting him love her.

She rarely cries but when she does, now, he loves to her until all the bad thoughts go away.

…

_July 15__th__, 2018_

_Dear Robbie,_

_I'm Mrs. Puckett now! I hope you don't mind but I changed Arthur's name too, now Shapiro is his second middle name and Puckett is his last name. Sam takes amazing care of us. I put a picture of you next to Arthur's bed so he knows you're always watching over him._

_Shhh, don't tell Sam… I'm pregnant!_

_Love,_

_Caterina_

…

He stood in front of the grave of his wife's ex-lover. He doesn't know what compelled him to come here or to do what he was doing. Maybe he just wanted to visit the father on his oldest son, but he knew it was more than that. He wanted to have a "man-to-man" so to speak with Cat's first love, the only other person who had a romantic hold on her heart (though there was no competition for it). He stared wordlessly at the headstone, thinking.

After what seemed like hours, he places an envelope on the grave and left.

…

_July 27__th__, 2021_

_Dear Robbie,_

_Thank you. I don't really know what I'm thanking you for but it feels appropriate. I almost hate that I'm pretty much thanking you for dying. But if you hadn't died, I never would have met Cat._

_She so amazing, I love her so much. I can't imagine my life without her. Shes such a good mom, our kids are so beautiful. Can you believe that little body held 2 kids at once? You should see them, Sam and Liz are the perfect combination of the two of us._

_Arthurs a good big brother, teasing them and everything. He looks just like Cat since he's still boyish. But those aren't his eyes. Sure they're the same shade of beautiful, glistening brown, but they're not hers. I see you when I look into his eye, its getting kind of annoying actually._

_Cat talks about you sometimes, when I ask. Always a shining review, I'm happy to hear you were good to her. its my turn now._

_I'm really glad you never gave up on her, because if you had never fought for her then in some tristed way, I never would have met her. Then I'd probably be you right now._

_Thank You,_

_Samuel_

**There it is. At the end I wanted to write:**

p.s. She screams way louder for me.

**Only because I can see Sam saying that. Or at least my depiction of Sam.**

**Fun Fact #1: July 15****th**** is the date sung in Ne-Yo's So Sick. That's why I chose it.**

**Fun Fact #2: I had Sam visit the grave July 27****th**** because the anniversary of Robbie's death is the 28****th**** and I wanted Cat to pick up the letter when she went to visit and read it and keep it with the others.**


End file.
